Les tuteurs de Baker Street
by TheVersatileWriter
Summary: John et Sherlock décident d'accueillir une orpheline au passé misérable afin de l'aider à retrouver une vie -à peu près- normale. Ils n'avaient eu aucune idée de la façon dont leurs vies allaient changer en prenant cette décision.
1. Passé trouble

Un autre repost, quelques années plus tard après la première publication. Corrigé et changé.

* * *

 **_ Là-bas !**  
 **_ Je la vois, suivez-moi !**

La jeune fille commença à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put. S'ensuit une course poursuite épuisante. Elle slalomait entre les maisons dans les rues étroites, renversant intentionnellement des cageots qui se trouvaient dans les environs, histoire de freiner ses poursuivants.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses cheveux blonds volaient dans le vent, elle sentait le vent attaquer sa peau blanche, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps, tout avait l'air d'être en vitesse rapide.  
La jeune fille essaya encore une tentative pour les semer, elle agrippa une ardoise de restaurant et la lança en arrière.

Un des 2 hommes trébucha par-dessus, mais l'autre continua sa course, plus décidé que jamais.  
Cette fois, c'était sa dernière chance de s'échapper, l'adolescente utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait en attrapant le côté d'un mur et tourna dans une petite ruelle étroite, envahie de meuble empilés, de feuilles volantes, de cages de poules cassées, de nourritures périmées et de tas d'ordures …

Elle sentit que son souffle ne suffisait plus, elle priait pour que cette course se finisse au plus vite, qu'elle puisse trouver un endroit où se cacher … Malheureusement, elle arriva dans une impasse. L'adolescente dû s'arrêter violemment et manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

Sa prière avait été exaucée, la course était finie mais elle allait devoir se rendre, il n'y avait plus d'issue possible. La jeune fille entendit des pas la rattraper et ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle. Son corps tourna lentement sur lui-même, le visage baissé, ses cheveux cachant une partie de celui-ci, la respiration haletante, la peur au ventre …

 **_ Vous ne pouvez plus vous échapper, Julie. Rendez-vous à présent.** Son ton était calme et posé.

La jeune fille essaya de parler mais ses poumons lui faisaient un mal de chien, cette course poursuite l'avait anéantie. L'homme qui avait parlé se rapprocha doucement, ce qui causa une réaction immédiate de la part de Julie. Elle se raidit et fit un pas précipité en arrière.

 **_ Non. Vous savez qu'il n'y a plus d'issue. Allons, venez …** Continua-t-il en lui présentant sa main.  
 **_ Pourquoi devrais-je me rendre ?** Répondit-elle avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.  
 **_ Vous êtes une fugitive et une hors-la-loi. Vous avez voulu tuer le Roi.**  
 **_ Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Ça fait toute la différence.**  
 **_ Les soldats d'Angleterre vous recherche, des photos de vous sont affichées dans tous les coins de Londres, vous-**  
 **_ Je suis en France désormais, personne ici ne connaît mon histoire. Je suis libre, je suis inconnue aux yeux de tous dans ce pays. La loi anglaise interdit la population britannique de dévoiler ou d'informer d'autres pays des problèmes qui se passent dans le leur ! Alors maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille et partez !**

Les 2 hommes se regardèrent. L'autre assaillant parla pour la première fois tout en se rapprochant de Julie.

 **_ Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.**  
 **_ Dans ce cas.**

La jeune fille savait déjà que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allai être un échec, mais elle devait tenter le coup. Elle poussa les 2 hommes et commença à courir en direction de la grande route qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ruelle. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper.

L'homme au manteau lui saisit le poignet et la ramena près de lui. Julie essaya de se dégager mais l'autre homme lui barrait la route, elle essaya alors de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'homme qui la retenait … Sans succès.

Elle se sentit tomber et percuta le sol de plein fouet, ventre contre terre. Alors que son assaillant essayait de la maîtriser, elle ramena ses mains devant elle et tenta vainement de ramper. Il lui attrapa une jambe et l'attira à nouveau vers lui, Julie lui donna un coup de pied et se remit à ramper. Un poids vint alors se poser sur elle, l'homme lui attrapa les mains et les bloqua dans son dos.

Il était à califourchon sur elle. L'adolescente ne pouvait presque plus bouger mais continua tout de même à lutter. L'homme la bloqua sans ménagement.

 **_ Calmez-vous.** La jeune fille tenta de le frapper. **Julie, calmez-vous !**

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et continua son acharnement, ses jambes essayèrent de donner des coups dans le dos de l'homme, son dos essayait vainement de se cambrer, ses bras se forçaient à aller contre la force de l'assaillant. Alors qu'elle touchait au but, un mouchoir vint se poser sous son nez. Elle s'endormie en quelques secondes, après s'être débattue une dernière fois …


	2. Trois ans plus tard

Julie se réveilla en sursaut. Elle parcourut son visage à l'aide de ses mains dans des gestes brusques et soupira, rassurée de voir que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se remémora la véritable rencontre entre elle, John et Sherlock.

Ce jour-là, Julie avait braqué un tabac avec une arme. Elle y était obligée, étant orpheline, elle vivait dans la rue et n'avait pas d'argent. Si elle voulait vivre, ou plutôt survivre, il fallait qu'elle ait recours à ce genre de pratiques, même si elle n'en était pas fière. Heureusement que la jeune fille était tombée sur John et Sherlock. Surtout sur John, car grâce à lui et son grand cœur, elle avait été adoptée pour éviter le camp de redressement. Quelques coups de fils de la part de Mycroft après que son frère lui ait expliqué la situation et le tour était joué.

Enfin, tout cela était du passé.

Elle prit une douche avant de s'habiller et de mettre un léger trait d'eyeliner.

 **_ Bonjour !** Dit-elle à l'attention des hommes qui se trouvaient dans la salle à manger.  
 **_ Bonjour ! As-tu bien dormi ?** Demanda le médecin en croquant dans une tartine. **  
_ Euhm … Oui. Je vais me faire du thé !** S'empressa-t-elle de répondre pour éviter de parler de son rêve...  
 **_ Il y en a déjà sur la table, Julie.** Répondit Sherlock qui avait remarqué sa gêne naissante. **  
_ Zut. Je ne dois pas encore être parfaitement réveillée !** Elle sourit en s'installant à table et prépara son petit plateau.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquels ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Le détective préféra ne rien dire face au stress caché de la jeune fille. Quelque chose la tourmentait, c'était évident.

 **_ N'oublie pas que nous t'emmenons au lycée aujourd'hui. Il faut que nous enquêtions sur la menace de bombe visant votre établissement.** Rappela John en se levant pour aller se préparer.

 **_ Ah oui, celle qui a été postée sur un forum de jeunes ou de geeks, un truc du genre.**

Sherlock acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. 20 minutes étaient passées et tout le petit monde était enfin prêt.

Il était à présent l'heure de se mettre en route.

 **_ John , n'oublies pas les clefs !**  
 **_ J'arrive !**

Ils prirent un taxi, comme à leur habitude. John et Sherlock étaient assis face à Julie, qui observait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, sans bouger son visage de la fenêtre.

 **_ J'ai rêvé de notre première rencontre cette-nuit …** Dit-elle, légèrement bouleversée.

 **_ Ah oui ?** **Demanda John tandis que Sherlock écoutait attentivement, comprenant alors que c'était cela qui tourmentait la jeune fille depuis son réveil.**  
 **_ Oui. C'était assez affreux à revivre je dois dire…** **Sauf que vous étiez des sortes de gardes et moi une tueuse de Roi. Je ne sais pas à quelle époque nous étions dans mon rêve mais c'était bizarre. Par contre, mis à part ça, le reste était intact ... La course-poursuite, l'embuscade, l'impasse, le-**  
 **_ Ça remonte à 3 ans, Julie. C'est du passé.** Répondit John en posant sa main sur celles de son amie.  
 **_ ... Oui, je sais…**

Le reste de la route se fit dans un silence pesant.

Devant l'entrée du lycée, Julie adressa un grand sourire à ses tuteurs.

 **_ Bonne journée, et pensez à moi !**  
 **_ Pourquoi donc ?** Demandèrent-ils ensemble, perplexes.  
 **_ Parce-que je hais le lycée, vous vous rappelez ?** dit-elle en arquant un sourcil en souriant, moqueuse.

 **_ Ah. Oui … Ne t'inquiète pas, nous penserons à toi.**  
Julie sourit avant de leur faire la bise. Elle se dirigea enfin vers la grande cour d'un pas lent.

 **_ Tu vas être en retard si tu continues comme ça.** Menaça Sherlock en cachant son amusement.

 **_ Ce serait si atroce que ça** ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner et en traînant théâtralement les pieds.

 **_ Juliiiie …** S'impatienta le détective, sourire en coin. Face au ton employé par son ami, la jeune fille gloussa légèrement avant de presser le pas pour prouver sa bonne foi.

Les 2 amis sourirent ensemble, ils étaient bien contents d'être les tuteurs de cette jeune fille. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais avait des notes satisfaisantes, était très aimable, drôle, polie, tête de mule, insouciante et attachante … Oh oui … Qu'est-ce qu'ils l'aimaient.


	3. Trafic et cachotteries

_17h02._

Sherlock et John attendaient Julie devant l'entrée des élèves.

 **_ Eh bien, ce fut une rude journée.** Souffla John en laissant son regard se perdre dans le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

 **_ J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs dans les couloirs.  
_ Ah ? Des rumeurs intéressantes ou fondées sur des histoires d'adolescents pré-pubères ?  
_ Non, John. Je pense qu'elles sont fondées. Apparemment, il y aurait un grand trafic de drogue dans le lycée, mené par 2 élèves en particulier. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir leurs noms. L'individu ayant menacé de poser une bombe dans l'établissement serait un client mécontent. Un élève, sans aucun doute.  
_ Eh bien, notre enquête avance un peu plus dans ce cas. Peut-être que Julie est au courant de tout ça.  
_ Nous verrons bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que cette menace soit bien réelle. Poser une bombe pour une affaire de drogue me semble un peu tiré par les cheveux.**

Julie arrivait doucement, aux bras de ses amies, Kelly et Elina.

 **_ Coucou !**

La jeune fille dit au revoir aux adolescentes et vint faire la bise à ses tuteurs, une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

 **_ Comment s'est passée votre journée ?** Demanda-t-elle dans le taxi.  
 **_ Nous avons quelques informations utiles concernant notre enquête.  
_ Ce que Sherlock veut dire, c'est que nous avons découvert qu'un réseau de trafic de drogue s'était développé dans ton lycée.**

 **_ Et le poseur de bombe serait en réalité un élève mécontent face à la qualité douteuse de la drogue. Ennuyeux …** Continua Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **_ Julie, est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose à ce sujet ? Des rumeurs, des informations ?** demanda John après avoir lancé un regard au détective face à sa remarque.

L'intéressée dévia le regard et observa le paysage assombri par la nuit qui tombait peu à peu.

 **_ Oh, tu sais, chaque bahut à son propre deal. C'est possible qu'il y en ait aussi au lycée.**

Sherlock lançait des regards perplexes vers Julie. Dès qu'ils avaient entamés la conversation, elle avait détournée son regard et s'était renfermée sur elle-même, ses battements de cils avaient augmenté et ses doigts s'entortillaient sans cesse. Aurait-elle des informations ? Cacherait-elle quelque chose ?

 _18h00._

 **_ Je reviens, je me mets déjà en pyjama !** Annonça la jeune fille en marchant vers la salle de bain.

 **_ Sherlock ?  
_ Hm ?  
_ Nous devrions faire un peu plus attention à l'attitude de Julie, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose par rapport à cette affaire de drogue.  
_ J'allais justement t'en parler. Je l'ai observé durant notre discussion par rapport au trafic de stupéfiants et son attitude avait complètement changé.**

 **_ Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle aurait déjà achet-**

Le retour de la jeune fille interrompit immédiatement leur conversation.

 **_ De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? Vous avez l'air bien sérieux …** demanda Julie en se cherchant un bol de céréales dans la cuisine.

 **_ Oh … De tout et de rien. Des affaires d'adultes.** Répondit John avec un grand sourire.

 **_ Ah, je vois. Palpitant …** s'amusa-t-elle en s'asseyant à table avec son bol rempli.

Le dîner fut rapide. Julie raconta sa journée et son mépris vis à vis de quelques-uns de ses camarades, Sherlock détailla toutes les incohérences administratives qu'il avait pu voir et Watson plaisanta sur la prétendue autorité des enseignants du lycée.

 **_ Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde !  
_ Bonne nuit toute seule.  
_ Ah, John Watson, ce grand comique**. Elle rit doucement avant de lui faire la bise.

 **_ Bonne nuit, Julie.** Elle fit la bise à Sherlock et s'en alla se coucher.


	4. Histoire du soir

Julie lisait un livre dans son lit en attendant la fatigue. C'est aussi ce moment que choisi Sherlock pour faire irruption dans la chambre de la jeune fille après avoir toqué.

 **_ Excuse-moi, je sais que tu vas dormir, mais j'ai une question à te poser.  
**  
La jeune fille marqua la page et ferma son livre, invitant le détective à continuer.

 **_ Aujourd'hui, nous t'avons parlé d'une éventuelle histoire de trafic de drogue qui se passait dans ton lycée. Tu m'avais l'air tendue à l'évocation de ce sujet dans la voiture.**

La jeune fille se tordait les doigts mais son visage resta impassible.

 **_ Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je trouve ça dommage que des jeunes aient besoin de ça pour ... Allez mieux ou je ne sais quoi.**

 **_ Tu as le même âge qu'eux. Tu fais donc aussi partie de « ces jeunes ».**

 **_ Ou-oui, mais bon… Il n'y a rien à soupçonner ou à réellement chercher. Il est évident qu'il y a des affaires de drogues dans mon lycée, mais comme partout. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Je me contente seulement d'aller en cours et d'espérer que la journée passe aussi vite que possible.** ** _  
_**  
Pendant tout son discours, Sherlock avait attentivement observé Julie. Et comme dans la voiture, ses battements de cils avaient accélérés, ses doigts s'entortillaient nerveusement et ses yeux ne pouvaient pas rester fixes ... Elle cachait quelque chose.

 **_ Je suis d'accord, mais tu connais Gilles … Il attend un rapport détaillé pour pouvoir clore cette enquête. Je me dois donc de découvrir s'il y a bel et bien un trafic et si le présumé poseur de bombe existe.**

 **_ Gilles ?**

 **_ Oui, Gilles Lestrade.**

 **_ C'est Greg !**

 **_ Ce n'est pas important…** Il laissa planer un long silence pesant. **A présent, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu me caches, Julie.  
**  
Le cœur de la jeune fille rata plusieurs battements.

 **_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je ne comprends pas ?**

 **_ Oh si, tu comprends très bien. Dès que je prononce le mot "drogue", tu te mets à paniquer involontairement. Comme maintenant.**

 **_ Quoi ? Non, pas du tout.**

 **_ Julie ...  
**  
Face à la détermination du détective et à la pression qu'il lui mettait, l'adolescente finit par craquer.

 **_ Bon d'accord. Je faisais partie des clients. Mais juste quelque fois. J'ai arrêté il y 2 jours, je te le promets. Et pour cette histoire de bombe, c'était une mauvaise blague. Un élève, un client régulier, avait fait un mauvais trip le soir en rentrant chez lui et a décidé de créer le buzz pour devenir célèbre. Il a aussitôt regretté son geste dès le lendemain et a décidé de supprimé son poste, mais les internautes avaient déjà fait des captures écran en les faisant tourner sur le net …**

Sherlock eu un choc en apprenant que la jeune fille s'était mise à la drogue. Il avait écouté son aveu face à la menace déclarée et fut bien soulage de savoir que l'enquête allait pouvoir être clôturée. Julie s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose d'autres questions sur cette mauvaise blague virtuelle. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas.

 **_ Tu sais parfaitement que c'est idiot ! Pourquoi t'es-tu embarquée là-dedans ?!** demanda-t-il en parlant de sa consommation récente de stupéfiants. Il était visiblement très en colère.

 **_ Oui, Sherlock. Je le sais... Mais je voulais simplement essayer, c'est tout. Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus. Je te le jure !**

Il observait attentivement les réactions de Julie. Elle semblait dire la vérité, ce qui le rassura immédiatement.

 **_ De toute façon, je le saurai. N'oublie pas que je suis détective et chimiste renommé. Il y a des preuves partout et je les trouverai si tu me mens.**

Julie eu un léger frisson mais se jura de ne plus toucher aux substances illicites. Elle ne voulait pas plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà !

 **_ C'est bon maintenant ou tu vas encore me faire la morale ?...** Demanda-t-elle, honteuse.

Pour seule réponse, Sherlock se leva et lui sourit.

 **_ Je pense que tu as compris que si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis avec moi, tu ne recommenceras pas ces bêtises.**

 **_ Oui ...**

 **_ Alors tout est réglé, c'est oublié... Bonne nuit, Julie.** Finit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

 **_ Bonne nuit Sherlock.**


	5. Une nuit bien agitée

Un hurlement perça le silence de la nuit. Sherlock et John se redressèrent en sursaut. John se leva et alla directement dans la chambre du détective.

 **_ Tu as entendu ?** demanda John, inquiet.  
 **_ Oui. D'où est-ce que ça venait ?**  
 **_ De la chambre de Julie je crois.**  
 **_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NOON !**  
 **_ Non, c'est une certitude à présent ! Suis-moi !** répondit Sherlock en se précipitant vers la chambre de la jeune fille, suivit de près par son acolyte.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit, en douceur. Julie se débattait contre une force imaginaire. Ses paupières étaient crispées, elle ne cessait de hurler, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

 **_ Stop ! Arrête je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi ! NOOON !**

Sherlock s'assit à ses côtés et lui posa une main sur la joue.

 **_ Julie ? Julie ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?**  
 **_ Ne faites pas ça ! Arrêtez !**  
 **_ John ! Va chercher des sédatifs, pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de la calmer. Vite !**

John partit à toute jambe vers la boîte à pharmacie de la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Julie continuait à vivre ses cauchemars. Ses bras frappaient l'air et vinrent s'abattre sur Sherlock. Il tenta d'esquiver les coups, ce qui ne fut pas une grande réussite. Il bloqua alors les mains de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa tête.

 **_ Julie ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Je suis là.**

L'adolescente cessa de crier mais continua de basculer sa tête de droite à gauche. Ses pieds donnaient des coups de pieds dans la rambarde du lit, sa respiration était saccadée, haletante.  
Le médecin revint avec une seringue, un verre d'eau et un gant de toilette.

 **_ Très bien, ça fera l'affaire. Donne-moi le gant de toilette.**

John s'exécuta et se mit légèrement en retrait afin d'observer la scène, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider la jeune fille. Sherlock posa délicatement le gant sur le front de Julie avant de le glisser vers ses joues et enfin son cou. Sous l'effet du froid de l'eau, Julie se calma peu à peu et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Par réflexe, elle essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Sherlock et eu un mouvement de recul.

 **_ Non, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien. Calme-toi … Tu as fait un cauchemar.**

Il continua de passer le gant de toilette sur le visage de la jeune fille. Voyant qu'elle était revenue à elle, il lui lâcha les mains.

Quelques minutes passèrent, seule la respiration de Julie brisait le silence. Elle se redressa soudainement pour s'asseoir sur le lit, adossée au mur qui était collé contre celui-ci.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi ça recommence ?**  
 **_ Calme-toi, calme-toi. Tu es encore sous le choc. Détends-toi, Julie !** Sherlock tenta de la rallonger, mais elle repoussa sa main.  
 **_ Non ! Je ne veux pas que vous voyez ça. Sortez de ma chambre ! Sortez, laissez-moi !**

Elle poussa Sherlock de toutes ses forces, l'obligeant à s'enlever du lit. Elle était en panique et faisait une crise d'angoisse. Comprenant l'ampleur de la situation, les 2 collègues se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait faire, sans même prononcer un mot. En une fraction de seconde, le détective se retrouva sur Julie, qui tentait vainement de se débattre. John prépara la seringue contenant du sédatif. La jeune fille essayait de bouger ses bras ou même ses jambes, mais l'emprise de Sherlock était trop forte.

 **_ Mais lâche-moi !**

Il l'allongea de force en lui bloquant les mains derrière le dos et immobilisa sa tête.

 **_ Julie ! Tu es en pleine crise, il faut que tu te calmes !**  
 **_ Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Partez ! Laissez-moi tranquille !**

John s'avança vers la jeune fille, seringue en main. Quand elle l'a vit, Julie redoubla de force.

 **_ Non, je ne veux pas ! Pas ça ! Laissez-moi !**  
 **_ John, dépêche-toi !**  
 **_ Elle bouge trop, je ne vais pas y arriver ! Maintiens-là.**

Sherlock resserra son emprise, bloquant encore plus les mains de Julie, ce qui lui arracha un cri. Il s'avança vers son visage.

 **_ Calme-toi. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Écoute ma voix…**

Elle tenta un mouvement brusque.

 **_ Chhhut. Doucement, doucement …**

Watson réussit à sédater la jeune fille. A la sensation de l'aiguille dans sa peau, l'adolescente voulut se redresser mais fut vite interrompue par la maîtrise de Sherlock.

 **_ Non, non, non. Ce n'est rien… Calme-toi …**

Puis, peu à peu, il desserra son emprise. Julie devenait faible, ses paupières commençaient à se fermer. Sherlock la prit dans ses bras et la retourna dans son lit. John, ne voulant pas être de trop, s'en alla à pas de loup. Julie s'endormait doucement pendant que le détective lui caressait le visage, veillant sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

 **_ Dors. Nous veillons sur toi.** Murmura-t-il.

Et ce fut sur ces paroles que Julie alla rejoindre les bras de Morphée …


	6. Un renouveau

Le lendemain, Julie se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et une vague de honte s'empara d'elle.

Elle se jeta hors du lit et s'en alla à toute vitesse vers les chambres de ses tuteurs. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans celle de John, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était vide. Elle fit marche arrière et entra dans celle de Sherlock où elle retrouva Watson, endormi dans le fauteuil et Sherlock, assoupit dans le lit.

Rassurée, elle se jeta sur le lit, réveillant brusquement le détective qui se redressa immédiatement en position assise. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Julie l'avait déjà entourée de ses bras comme si elle enlaçait une peluche.

 **_ Julie ? Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il, encore légèrement secoué par la tempête qui venait de s'abattre sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, le médecin se recroquevilla sur le fauteuil en grommelant. Visiblement, il dormait encore.

 **_ Julie ?** répéta-t-il en baissant doucement la tête vers l'intéressée.

 **_ Oui ?** Répondit-elle, sans avoir bougé.

Il posa sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille et le releva doucement pour qu'elle le regarde.

 **_ Tu vas mieux ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

 **_ Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis simplement embarrassée face à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, c'est tout.** Avoua-elle doucement.

 **_ Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée … Les terreurs nocturnes sont incontrôlables. Notre rôle est de t'aider à te calmer afin de retrouver un sommeil paisible dans ces moments-là.** Expliqua Sherlock en caressant sa joue d'un geste protecteur.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant de reposer sa tête contre le torse du détective, profitant ainsi de leur étreinte. Plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à que ce que Julie se relève après avoir embrassé la joue de son ami. Elle se dirigea vers John et répéta le même geste qu'avec Sherlock en embrassant sa joue.

A ce contact, le médecin se réveilla difficilement.

 **_ Mgngnmmfffffgnmgn.**

 **_ Bonjour à toi aussi, John.** Répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas assuré.

 **_ JE PRÉPARE LE PETIT DEJEUNER !** Cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine _._ En entendant ça, Sherlock esquissa un sourire et Watson daigna enfin se lever en s'étirant silencieusement.

Les 2 hommes arrivèrent bien vite dans la salle à manger, attirés par l'odeur du bacon.

Ils furent accueillis par 2 beaux plateaux où se tenaient des assiettes au contenu particulièrement appétissant. Mais il manquait quelque chose ... Julie n'était pas là.

 **_ Sherlock, regarde.** Héla John en lui tendant une lettre qui était posée sur son plateau. Le détective la prit et commença à la lire à haute voix.

 _Chers tuteurs,_

 _J'ai bien réfléchis à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Les souvenirs de mon passé ont refait surface, causant ainsi ma terreur nocturne. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de les supprimer pour de bon !_

 _Je suis partie chez Molly. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle pouvait m'aider._

 _En attendant mon retour dans environ 1 heure, je vous ai préparé à manger. Mais ça je pense que vous l'avez déjà remarqué._

En lisant cela, Sherlock leva les yeux et vit son collègue engloutir une tartine de beurre avec un sourire gourmand.

 _Je reviens vite !_

 _Je vous aime._

 _Votre pupille, Julie._

Les 2 coéquipiers se regardèrent en silence. Cette jeune fille qu'ils avaient recueillie quelques années plus tôt dans un état déplorable, s'était transformée en une jeune fille pétillante, attachante et pleine de vie. Elle était tout ce qu'il leur manquait, elle comblait l'énorme vide qui s'était installé. Elle leur donnait de l'amour, de l'espoir et du bonheur.

 **_ John, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre congé et de profiter de la vie comme une vraie famille.** Termina le détective, sourire en coin.

Le médecin sourit, acquiesçant silencieusement la proposition de son ami. Ils allaient pouvoir profiter d'une vie de famille normale.

 **_ Mais avant tout, je dois aller voler des tripes à la morgue.**

Peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement...

 **FIN**


End file.
